


Fictober 2019 Day 9: Robot-human relationship

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Rosé, Androids, Cyborgs, F/F, Fictober 2019, First Meetings, Human Lisa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: La primera vez que Lisa vio a Rosé fue el día en que llegó a su casa un paquete de correos de casi dos metros de largo. Su padre la llamó al recibidor para enseñarle, muy emocionado, su última compra. Una chica dormida apaciblemente era lo último que Lisa se podía esperar.





	Fictober 2019 Day 9: Robot-human relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... me han dado ganas de escribir una novela entera

La primera vez que Lisa vio a Rosé fue el día en que llegó a su casa un paquete de correos de casi dos metros de largo. Su padre la llamó al recibidor para enseñarle, muy emocionado, su última compra. Después de varios minutos en los que ambos se dedicaron a rasgar cartón y plástico, el contenido del paquete salió a la luz. Una chica dormida apaciblemente era lo último que Lisa se podía esperar. 

Pero allí estaba. Era el androide más perfecto que había visto hasta el momento. Hacía años que habían empezado a manufacturarse esos modelos extremadamente realistas, pero no sabía fue era algo ya tan normalizado, que hasta una familia como ella y su padre pudieran permitírselo. Por supuesto, en su hogar habitaban otros robots. Pequeñas máquinas que tenían más apariencia de juguetes magnificados que de humanos, y que solo se paseaban por el apartamento realizando sus tareas.

\- ¿No te parece increíble? – preguntó su padre, cuya conmoción se palpaba en su voz.

Lisa tenía entendido que la mayoría de usuarios que compraban ese tipo de androides lo hacían por motivos turbios e incómodos, pero su padre no. Su padre era un coleccionista. Desde que Lisa tenía uso de razón, su padre vivía en constante fascinación por el mundo de la robótica. Amaba estudiar los nuevos modelos, analizar las tendencias, comprender que decía todo aquel avance acerca de la humanidad.

\- Es… extraño – solo pudo responder ella, mirando de arriba a abajo al robot.

Su padre, que estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo las instrucciones, apenas la escuchó. Con cuidado, terminaron de sacarla de la caja. Lisa no se podía imaginar de qué materiales estaba construida, pero era sorprendentemente ligera. Entre los dos, no tardaron en ponerla en el sofá, en posición horizontal, tal y como indicaban las directrices.

\- Ahora sólo hay que encenderla – dijo su padre, pasando la mano por detrás del cuello del androide, buscando el mecanismo que ordenaba el manual.

Antes de poder contenerlo, Lisa dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Los ojos de la chica se habían abierto. Los tenía de un color marrón oscuro, aunque de vez en cuando un reflejo azul se aparecía en su iris, y luego volvía a esfumarse. Lisa luchaba por no apartar la mirada, pero cada vez era más difícil. Aquella mirada era la de una persona viva.

\- Hola – saludó su padre al androide, en un tono suave -, yo soy Chai, y esta es mi hija, Lisa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ambos sabían cuál era su nombre, venía escrito en el paquete en el que había llegado en grandes letras negras, pero formaba parte del programa de activación. El androide paseó la mirada lentamente por los dos, sus ojos fríos y calculadores. 

\- Rosé.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Chai creció aún más. Rosé se irguió en el sofá, quedándose en posición sentada. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y precisos, pero inquietantemente naturales.

\- Me pone los pelos de punta – admitió Lisa.

Rápidamente la mirada del androide volvió a posarse en su rostro, y a Lisa se le heló la sangre en las venas.

\- ¿Por qué me mira así? – preguntó a su padre.

\- Porque te entiende, hija – rió su padre, sobrecogido por la emoción -. Rosé no es solo un robot, como los que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Rosé es una inteligencia artificial. Está diseñada no sólo para comprender y actuar en consecuencia, sino para analizar y sacar conclusiones propias. Para mantener conversaciones y tomar decisiones. Es un milagro de la tecnología. 

Lisa volvió a mirar al androide, que parecía escuchar atentamente la conversación que ambos mantenían sobre ella.

\- ¿Entiende lo que es? – murmuró la chica.

\- Pregúntaselo a ella – la animó lo padre.

Tragando saliva, Lisa se dirigió por primera vez a Rosé.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eres?

El androide se tomó unos segundos en los que sólo miró a Lisa a los ojos fijamente, y luego asintió. Y poco después, formuló su propia pregunta.

\- ¿Sabes tú lo que eres?

Lisa frunció el ceño, indignada y turbada por toda la situación.

\- ¿Qué mierda significa eso?

Su padre soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿No lo ves, hija? Se está riendo de ti.

Era cierto. Cuando Lisa volvió a mirar a Rosé, el androide tenía una media sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Y fue en ese momento que, a pesar de la enorme confusión que estaba experimentando, Lisa consiguió comprender la fascinación que sentía su padre por aquellas criaturas. Casi al mismo tiempo, otro pensamiento le oprimió el pecho. Si Rosé era capaz de sentir, decidir e incluso hacer bromas, ¿qué distinguía a creaciones como ella de los mismos humanos? Por un segundo, pensó que podría preguntárselo a ella misma, aunque decidió no hacerlo. Algo le decía que no le iba a agradar la respuesta del androide, si es que le daba una clara.

En los ojos de Rosé, que había abierto por primera vez hacía menos de diez minutos, empezaba a nacer la misma fascinación que estaban sintiendo sus compradores en ese momento. En su disco duro, que era de una capacidad nunca vista antes, había suficiente información almacenada como para comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía cómo era el mundo incluso antes de vivir en él. Conocía a los humanos. Seres que vivían esclavos de sus emociones e impulsos. Seres débiles pero increíblemente destructivos, capaces de hacer desaparecer civilizaciones enteras con un solo golpe. Prisioneros de su pasado y de la historia que llevaban a la espalda. Capaces de morir por causas tan banales como el amor.

Y luego estaba ella. Lisa. Que la miraba como si fuera una de las grandes maravillas del mundo. Rosé sentía el caos de emociones que sobrecogían a la humana, era capaz de interpretar las sensaciones en su rostro gracias a su software de interpretación de expresiones faciales. Miedo, confusión, admiración. Pero había algo más, que resaltaba por encima de todo. Algo que Rosé sentía como empezaba a formarse en su propio ser, inundando sus sentidos y su mente. Que nacía desde lo más profundo de su sistema. Ambas sentían en ese momento, una enorme y sobrecogedora, curiosidad.


End file.
